A conventional fishing pole includes a tapered, flexible rod with a handle and a reel mounted on the rod adjacent the handle. A length of fishing line is partially wound on the reel and extends along the rod through a series of "eyes" mounted on the rod. A fishing lure may be connected to the end of the fishing line and is used to attract and hook fish. Conventional fishing lures are attached to the fishing line by inserting the fishing line through a hole, also known as an "eye", in the lure, or a loop attached to the fishing lure, and tying the line thereto. In order to disconnect the fishing lure from the fishing line, the fishing line must be cut. An additional piece of equipment called a "leader" is sometimes used and is attached to the fishing line. A leader is a relatively short (usually 6 to 18 inches in length) piece of fishing line or metal wire. The fishing line is tied to one end of the leader. The other end of the leader typically includes a resilient clip. The leader may be connected or disconnected to a number of different fishing lures by manipulation of the clip, without requiring the fishing line to be cut.
However, these conventional designs are inefficient and difficult to use under actual fishing conditions. The line strength of a conventional monofilament fishing line is severely reduced if formed into a knot, due to the stresses and deformation introduced thereby. The knot thus becomes the "weak link" in the equipment used by a fisherman and increases the possibility of a broken line when a fish is caught on the fishing lure.
During fishing, it is frequently desired to change fishing lures so as to use a different size, shape, color or design. This may be in response to a change in environmental conditions such as the weather or time of day, or the type of fish sought, or simply at the discretion of the fisherman. Further, on occasion the line is cut accidently, such as if the fishing line is broken or the fishing lure becomes snagged on an underwater obstruction, all requiring the attachment of a new fishing lure and leader, if one is used. It is important to disconnect the existing lure from the fishing line and connect the new fishing lure quickly and easily, so that fishing may be resumed as soon as possible. Cutting the existing fishing lure from the fishing line and tying the line to a new fishing lure is a very time consuming process and requires a great deal of manual dexterity to manipulate the relatively small diameter fishing line. Fishing is often conducted under adverse weather conditions and a fisherman may be wearing bulky clothing and even gloves, thus making it difficult to tie a knot in the fishing line. A leader represents an additional expense to the fisherman and still requires that the leader be tied to the fishing line. Further, under the aforementioned adverse weather conditions, it is still difficult and time consuming to open or close the clip on the end of the leader.